Awkward Walkins
by Wheatieluv
Summary: Nessie walks in on a very awkward situation. Do Not Own.


**A/N: This is another colab with my friend Tania. So Beware! She has a strange mind. Haha jk she's awesome, but really… be prepared. Contains loads of Awk Sauce… Haha **

**Helpful Hints:**

"dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**I wrote as if there is an omnipresent narrator but the POV tells you who's thoughts are in the story.**

**POV: Omnipresent  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry my love, we just had to extend the hunt"<p>

"Okay fine… hurry back though, I'm bored and Renesmee is hunting with Jacob and the other wolves."

"Haha, well my dear, Emmett is there too. He'll surely be good for a laugh or two," Edward pointed out to his wife, Bella, who was currently stuck at home relatively alone.

"True…" Bella admitted quietly, but Edward could still hear her over the phone.

"I must go, but take care my love. It will only be few more days, a week tops."

"Fine. Bye Edward." she said as she hung up the phone. Sighing she left her room and headed toward the living room.

"Sup Bells?" Emmett asked as she entered to room.

"Not much, just that it's only gonna be the two of us for a few more days, a week tops." she informed her family member.

"Okay… Oh look what I found Bells," He paused dramatically before whipping out the toy he found. "… a water gun!" he announced excitedly as he squirted her with said gun.

"Ahh! Enmett!"

"Haha, come Bella have some fun, cut loose and all that jazz." Emmett exclaimed happily as he began to chase her. After a short amount of time not only did he catch her but he had sufficiently drenched her head to toe in water.

As revenge Bella stole the water gun letting out a playful, "Emmett", in the process. As they run around Bella sees an opening and tackles the large vampire, causing them to both land in a heap on the floor with her on top of him.

They both start to laugh hysterically, but as he catches his breath, Emmett finally takes notice of the fact that Bella was wearing a simple, thin white dress.

_She has a really nice body_, Emmett thinks to himself.

_He has amazing abs!_ Bella thinks to herself.

_Oh crap. I need her to get off me NOW or else I'm gonna be in trouble!_ Emmett thinks as he suddenly realizes that certain parts of him are starting to harden. Hoping that she doesn't notice, he tentatively asks, "Umm…. Bells?" Unfortunately for him she does notice (his skin is as hard as marble after all, who wouldn't notice?).

Blushing, she quickly stands up and apologizes, before rushing down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Emmett decides to go apologize to Bella for what happened between them. As he walked into her room he freezes, noticing the fact that she is sunning her self on her bed… nude.

She quickly sits up and they both just stay where they are frozen, staring at each other like deer in headlights. They both want him to leave, yet he doesn't, he can't.

All of a sudden she moves and quickly covers up, snapping Emmett out of his frozen state, which makes it possible for him to leave.

_WTF? What the hell is this feeling?_ He groans to himself before hearing her behind him and turning around.

"Emmett… umm…" she stammers, "Let's just forget this ever happened."

Emmett has to clear his throat before answering her. "Okay… Umm… Sure" _but I don't think I actually can. Hell, I don't know if I even want to_ he mentally adds to his statement.

"Okay then… umm… you hungry?"

"No"

"Okay… I'm just gonna…"

"Okay" he states as he notices Bella walking away, and how amazing her legs look, as well as how her hair swishes behind her.

As she is walking away, Bella can't stop herself from looking back at Emmett. When she does she catches him watching her and notices how cute he looks at being caught, his masculinity being offset by his adorable dimples.

"Sorry, I just can't" he tells her as he spins her around.

"Stop, Emmett. The others will be back soon, and everything can go back to normal." she tried to tell him.

"Yeah, but not anytime soon though." he told her with a slight trace of longing in his voice. Blushing Bella moved closer to Emmett unconsciously.

Emmett could no longer control himself, so he took her into his arms and slowly started to peel her clothes off.

"Wha… Ohh!" he heard her mutter and exclaim as he entered her. Soon the floor boards and roof beams began to shake.

"Ohh Bella!"

"Emmett!"

Ahh. Yes…"

"Emmmeeetttttttt!"

Soon they were lost in the passion of the other's climaxes, not noticing the steady and stealthy heart beat that was approaching the living room where the two vampires were.

"OH GOD EMMETT! Yes, yes, YES!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The two adulterers froze mid-thrust. Tilting her head back from her position on the floor, Bella saw her daughter standing by the couch with eyes so wide that if this were any other situation they would almost be humorous.

"Shit." It was Emmett who broke the silent spell of terror, disgust and horror that consumed the room.

The sound of his voice snapped Bella out of her frozen stupor. Rushing to stand up, Bella forced Emmett from inside her to go after her daughter who was currently fleeing the awkward scene at hand. Grabbing her clothes from the floor, Bella raced after Renesmee while trying to get them on so she could explain without being nude.

"Renesmee, wait!" Bella called.

"No!" she called back as she started to run faster.

Bella finally caught up to her daughter and forced her to stop and sit down on a large rock.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. We were just… umm… just-"

"Having sex." Nessie stated bluntly, cutting off her mother. "Not with dad I might add… I can't believe you cheated!"

"You know about sex? Wait, well… It's just that both Uncle Emmett and I were lonely and you were off with Jacob for the weekend… and-your-father-and-I-have-not-had-sex-in-while." Bella stammered, speeding up as she revealed the last bit of information to her daughter.

"Oh God, I did not need to know that. I can't believe that you decided to do this!"

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again. I promise."

"Well… Okay I guess…"

"Promise you won't tell your father?"

"Promise, I guess"

"Thanks!" Bella said with a relieved sigh. "Now then," she continued slightly shrilly, "Who told you about sex?"

"Jacob and the rest of the wolves, but before you decide to go skin their hides, you should remember that dad can read Emmett's mind." Renesmee told her mother.

"CRAP!"


End file.
